Core A: Administrative Core Project Summary/Abstract The Administrative Core supports the overall mission of the Center by freeing CDE affiliates to focus their efforts on the scientific aspects of their research and by supporting development, training, and dissemination activities. The Core's professional and specialized staff provides faculty affiliates with a full range of services to support grants submission and management and provides administrative support to the Development Core and the Scientific and Technical Core. The Core plays an important role in all other Center activities including the development and implementation of long-term priorities and new initiatives, the effective and timely dissemination of important research findings, the coordination of training activities, and regular communication with affiliated centers to identify collaborative research opportunities and avenues for cost- sharing and efficiencies.